Truth Minus The Dare
by BobWhite
Summary: New girl has a shady past. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

The 15th is stranded in the precinct during one of the worst storms in winter. With fun things to do running out, they revert back to playing the only game they can think of. What happens, when during a truth minus the dare session, the past of the new rookie comes to light? Will the others realize that she has been carrying it around with her her whole life? And how is her past linked to a case that Det. Barber is working on in the present?

**Stranded:**

**Morning: 8 AM:**

Alena-Beth Simpson had been able to get to work today because of her trusty dogs. She had been dog-sledding since she was a young child and she knew that they would always be able to get her to work if any major snow storm blew in. Today, though, she packed extras of everything, mostly food because she knew that if the weather kept on going like it was, no cars would be on the road and everyone would most likely be stranded in a building without any food. She was also vaguely aware that she was packing lots of medical supplies and dog food. She had put in dog bowls for the food and water. She could melt the snow for the dogs if they got thirsty.

She made it into work at around 8:30am that morning. She wasn't the only one that had made it in before the news channel put a bulletin out over the TV, telling people to stay inside and not to go anywhere. There were barely any cars on the roads and even the snow plows weren't running. The snow had already gotten too deep too fast within the first two hours after it started falling. When she got to work, she was unable to open the Barn doors since the electronics for the door had been frozen solid. So people were forced to go through the front entrance.

She got off and grabbed the lead dog and put a leash on her. She pulled the dogs and sled around to the front and through the doors into the warmth of the inner building. The dogs were immediatley relieved of being in the cold. They were yelping, trying to get out of the harnesses that they were strapped in to. Gail was the first to wonder what the noise was until the dogs came around the corner and found a warm place to curl up and fall asleep in. Alena-Beth packed the harnesses away and pulled the sled around the corner. She was still dressed from head-to-toe in warm clothes so they couldn't see who it was. Gail stood in front of her before she could go any further asking who she was and what was with the dogs and sled.

She answered sarcastically, like always. Gail and Alena-Beth had become fast friends since they were the most sarcastic cops the others had ever known. In fact, some of the Senior Officers wondered if they had ever been related, but none had said anything about it. Alena-Beth pulled the scarf from her face then pulled the beanie from her head and her hair fell out. Everyone just looked at her and Gail laughed. There was no way they hadn't known that she knew how to dog-sled; but then again, she never really talked about her personal life much.

**Afternoon: 12 Noon:**

With the help of Gail, Alena-Beth unpacked the sled and passed out blankets. The food was put onto the coffee counter and people just grazed through most of it. The dogs wandered around the cops, begging for some food here and there, but mostly slept. They ended up going back towards the door around noon, wanting to know when they could go outside. Alena-Beth called them back and told them to lie down. She would take them out to the Barn later on. She knew that they would need to go to the restroom soon.

She had been reading a book, ignoring almost everyone in the room. Gail was the only one that seemed to get her to talk. She was the new rookie in the 15th. She had joined after Rookie Academy that year. She had been matched with the 15th even though no one had really heard about her or if she was even good. When Best had called her instructors and asked about her, they had told him that she was a good officer, but was quiet. She never talked about her personal life and tried to keep people out of it as much as possible. They really didn't know much about her, just that she had transferred from an American Police Academy after something had happened.

She moved every now and then, mostly towards the dogs and then back again. She had gotten up and let the dogs out into the Barn so they could use the restroom. They would clean it up later, when the storm passed. She was mostly listening to music, reading a book and watching the dogs. She had brought a fiddle with her, but had yet to pick it up. They wondered why she had brought it with her, but figured it was for doing something with the dogs; they didn't ask.


End file.
